In the present locking mechanisms, the locking pin is placed in front of the trigger in single action and double action triggers. This structure can be summarized as: the trigger is divided longitudinally in two pieces and an additional piece is inserted between that two halves. The back side of that additional piece is designed to be rested to the tip of the part which the trigger moves in, in the trigger guard. Thus, the stopping of the trigger is provided after a certain distance by blocking it in involuntary actions (falling etc.). The mentioned mechanism is described in US20030213159 numbered patent application. The safety member (4) is placed between two trigger parts (2) and (2a). In an involuntarily action, the back side (12) of the safety member (4) is preventing the movement by hitting to the front wall (12a) (FIG. 3). But in a voluntarily pressing action the trigger mechanism returns to its normal function as shown in FIG. 8b.